


Life at the Mansion

by TerresDeBrume



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Post-War, F/M, Gen, M/M, Synopsis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A synopsis for an AU on which I'd like to have a bit of feedback... please read an tell me if it's worth keeping and working on it =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life at the Mansion

**Author's Note:**

> Just because the concept has been nagging at my brain for the past few hours and I need advice… do you guys think this is worth keeping at hand for when I’m done with my LotR fanfiction?

Safe Haven (formerly United States of America), 1973.

18 years old, long orphaned Erik Lehnsherr, freshly arrived in the fuming ruins of what was once New York –but is now better known as Shawsville- is hired as a Butler trainee in famous Xavier Mansion’s household.

Being used to living on his own, he experiments some trouble to integrate properly with the other employees: Darwin the stable and dogs boy, Sean the awkward kitchen boy, Alex the gardener and Mr. Stryker, his stricter-than-necessary instructor in his new job. He does talk to them on occasion, though, mostly to keep an ear out for the gossips surrounding the very _en vogue_ actress Miss Darkholme, whose tumultuous love affair with government-friendly playboy Azazel Nupkana is religiously followed by those privileged enough to have access to the few newspaper editing in this postwar period.

Erik uses those information and what scraps he can sneak out of the house to bargain his way to pubs and whores in the ruins of New York, thus satisfying his desire for a more adventurous life than the stifled and near empty Mansion can ever offer… one doesn’t go from surviving a war to living in luxury without experimenting a sentiment of suffocation, as unwelcome as it may be.

 

Then, one early day of June, the house is turned upside down when the Xavier order for the East wing to be entirely restored, redecorated and refurnished. A few days later and a truck of bedroom furniture, books and clothes is heaved into the only bedroom of the East Wing, and all of the younger staff is strictly forbidden from ever entering it, an atmosphere of mystery that proves to be very helpful to Erik’s endeavor of getting into Moira McTaggert’s skirts… she may not want to be paid, but she’s still a non-Mutant, and therefore an easy piece of fun.

Things settle in a new routine, with the kitchen producing three meals a day for the East Wing resident and the rumors gaining unhealthy proportion, up until the day Erik decides to take a walk across the park on his day off and, upon going past the old, mossy well, he hears someone call for him… in his head.

 

Little does he know, when he rescues the telepath –a _telepath_ , for God’s sake, no wonder the masters keep him hidden- that he just met one of the most important people in his life.


End file.
